The glass material for a liquid crystal display panel is an article with poor crashworthiness, and is likely to be broken up when subjected to impact or shock, and this causes the discard of the whole display panel. Most of the packaging structures of display panels are obtained by directly using a foam packing material. When packaged, display panels are usually placed into a box body horizontally and stacked one layer above the other. However, due to the gravity of a display panel itself, the number of the display panels stacked in one display-panel packaging structure cannot be too large, so a smaller number of display panels are placed, and the display panels are easily to be damaged.